


A Hidden Note

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M, Meiji University ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs always try to tell us something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Note

 

"Be honest. It sounds awful, right?"

"Well, I've heard worse..."

"...Forget it, I shouldn't have asked you in the first place." Mao said in a huff, gathering her papers together.  
"Will you stop acting like a spoiled brat and let me finish, Inoue-san? You're pretty good considering it's your first time," Inoo said exasperatedly.

"You're just saying that because you want to make me feel better," she responded with a pout.

"Look, creating a song isn't as easy as it looks. Please don't take what we do for a living so lightly," he said, trying not to sound as reproachful as he really felt. She noticed this and meekly nodded her head.

"Sorry~" she said in apology. He smiled and looked over the papers that she gave him earlier.

"The overall feeling of the song isn't so bad, just a few more adjustments and it'll be perfect. And the lyrics need a little changing around; some of these could be said more simply. But you've got a great theme... a pianist writing love songs but doesn't know he's loved by his own muse... sad but moving. How'd you think this up?"

She blushed when he asked the question. _This oblivious idiot._

"Oh, you know... around..." she answered vaguely.  
"I could relate to the guy for some reason," he suddenly said, almost making her choke on her juice.

"W-what did you just say?"  
"Oh, just an errant thought..." he said. He sneaked a glance at her direction and reddened slightly. "Oh, you know... because I play the piano as well..."  
"...Oh..."  
"Er... want to go try and play this out? The university's music room is free right now, I think." She smiled and pulled him up to a standing position.  
"Sure. Let's go!"  
"Don't run too fast, we just ate!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "creating a song". And my friends and I have the most random pairings.


End file.
